


Corner

by dandelionfairies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Pete and Bayley can't seem to stop thinking about each other after they run into each other...literally.





	Corner

Bayley is walking down the hall, in the attempt to find the women’s locker room.  Any other day she’d know exactly what was going on.  Today is different, she’s different.  It hasn’t been a good day and she just hopes she makes it through the night without crying.  As she turns the corner, she’s met with a hard body.  She shrieks as she falls back.  She’s unable to hold the tears in any longer.

 

“Whoa,” a voice says.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t see…”  The voice stops.  “Are ya okay?”

 

Bayley looks up to see Pete Dunne standing there.  Of all the people she could have run into, it had to be him?  “I’m fine.”  She moves to stand up but grimaces when she puts weight on her wrist.

 

“Let me help ya,” Pete says.

  
“I’m fine.”  Bayley shifts a little so she doesn’t have to use her right hand to get up.  “I’m sorry I ran into you.”  She steps around him, walking away quickly.  She can’t believe she just cried in front of Pete.  How could have let herself do that?

 

She manages to make it through the night without any other issues.  However, by the end of the night, her wrist has gotten worse.  It’s as she’s trying to fall asleep that she decides it’s time to get it looked at.  There’s obviously something wrong with it.  She manages to pull her shoes on before walking out into the hall. 

 

She makes her way down to another room and knocks on the door.  She just hopes she has the right room.  She knows Sasha had told her what room she was in, but Bayley wasn’t fully paying attention.  She knocks again when she doesn’t hear anything.

 

“Fuck,” a voice says from inside causing Bayley to jump slightly.  It’s definitely not the right room.  She jumps again when the door opens.

 

“What?” Pete asks.  “Bayley…?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bayley says.  “I thought this was Sasha’s room.”

 

“Afraid not.  Can’t help ya out with that.”  He frowns when he sees her holding her wrist.  “I’m takin’ ya to the hospital.”

 

“What?  No…”

 

“Bay, ya injured ya wrist.”

 

Bayley sucks in a deep breath.  Why does he care?  She frowns a little when she realizes that he called her Bay.  No one has ever called her that.

 

“Come in.  Let me get my shoes and shirt.  Ya are going.”  He moves to the side.

 

She watches him for a moment before she finally walks into his room.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“It’s fine.”  Pete grabs his t-shirt from the chair as he watches Bayley.  “Was it hurtin’ before the fall?”

 

Bayley shrugs.  “No, but it’s the one I injured a few months back.”  She can’t help but watch as he pulls his shirt on.  She’s not even sure why she is. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Pete, you really don’t need to do this.”

 

“I know I don’t.”  He grabs his keys.  “But you’re in pain.  I can see that.”  He opens the door.  “Come on.”

 

“Thank you.”

  
Bayley walks into the waiting room after she’s finally released.  She looks around and spots Pete sitting near the window.  She can’t help but smile a little as she makes her way over.  She’d told him that he could leave, but he insisted on staying.  As she approaches him, Pete stands up.

 

“Well?” he asks.

 

“I’ll survive,” she answers.  “Badly bruised.”  She sucks in a deep breath when Pete reaches out to take her wrist.  She chews on her bottom lip as he trails his fingertips over her wrist.

 

“Please tell me they gave ya something for the pain?”

 

She nods slowly.  “They did.”

 

“Good.”  He clears his throat as he takes a step back.  “Anything else ya need before we leave?”

 

“No.  They gave me the meds here, so I’m all set.”

 

Bayley looks at Pete as they pull out of the parking lot.  She isn’t sure why he’s being so nice to her.  It’s not like they’re friends.  Before today they haven’t said more than two words to each other and that was only because they were involved in a conversation with others.  The drive to the hotel is in silence.

 

Bayley gives Pete a smile as they step off the elevator.  “Thank you for taking me,” she says.

 

Pete nods.  “Ya welcome.”  He glances at her as they stop at her door.  “I’ll see ya later?”

 

She nods.  “Goodnight, Pete.”

 

*******  


Pete walks into the arena and moves his sunglasses to the top of his head.  He walks down the hall to where he’d been directed.  He’d much rather still be at the hotel sleeping.  He’d been sleeping so well when there was a knock on his door.  Normally he would have gone off the deep end at someone waking him up like that.  But when he saw Bayley standing there, he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

 

“I promise not to run into you this time,” a voice says as he rounds the corner.

 

Pete looks up, smiling at the sight of Bayley.  “Good.  I don’t need anotha’ night of ya knockin’ on my door.”

 

Bayley smiles at him.  “I will do my best not to.”

 

“How’s ya wrist?”

 

“It’s okay.  I’m not wrestling tonight, so that’s always good.  For the wrist, not me.  I’d give anything to be out there.”  She blushes at her comment.  “Anyways, I’ll see you later, Pete.  And thanks again for taking me.”

 

Pete nods.  “No problem.”  He gives her a quick wave before continuing down the hall.  What is it about Bayley that makes him forget everything he’s ever told himself about women who are coworkers? 

 

Lucky for him, after tonight he’ll be back over in the UK so he won’t have to see Bayley regularly for a while.  The thought actually bothers him, though.  He shakes his head as he walks into the locker room.

 

“What’s with you?” Tyler asks.

 

Pete glances over at his friend.  “Nothin’,” he answers.  He sits down and groans.  “What do ya know about Bayley?”

 

Tyler frowns at him.  “Not much, why?”

 

Pete shrugs.  “Just curious.” 

 

“Dunne, what’s going on?”

 

He lets out a heavy breath.  “Just… spent time with ‘er last night.  She’s… something.”  He shrugs again.  “I don’t know.  Maybe it’s my lack of sleep.”

 

Tyler chuckles.  “Whatever ya say.”

 

Pete walks into the back after finishing his match.  He leans against the wall and groans.  It had been a rough match.  Not that it should surprise him when he’s working with Tyler.  After taking a moment, Pete makes his way toward the locker room.  When he reaches the door, he finds a piece of folded paper with his name taped to the door.  He frowns as he pulls it off and walks inside.  

 

_I know you’ll be leaving after the show tonight.  Just wanted to say thank you again for helping me out.  It meant a lot… something you really didn’t have to do.  So thank you.  And I’ll watch where I’m going from now on._

 

Pete smiles at the note.  It isn’t signed, but it’s obvious it’s from Bayley.  He shoves the letter into his bag just as Tyler walks in.  Pete clears his throat and looks over.  “Thanks for goin’ easy on me,” he says.

 

Tyler chuckles.  “Anytime.  Pete, you’re acting weird.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Ya are.  Ya ask about a woman neither of us know very well.  Now I come in and ya have a giddy look on ya face.”

 

Pete scowls at that.  “I don’t have a giddy look.”

 

“Keep telling yaself that.”  Tyler laughs softly.  “So tell me about what ‘appened with Bayley?”

 

“Nothing ‘appened with Bayley.  She…”  He growls.  “We ran into each otha’ yesterday.  She fell and hurt ‘er wrist.  I took ‘er to the hospital last night.”

 

“Ya did?  Why did she come to ya?”

 

“She meant to go to ‘er friend’s room.  Got mine instead.”

 

“I see.  And ya sweet on ‘er?”

 

“What?  No.”  Pete sighs.  “No, I’m not.  She’s just… something.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Pete runs a hand through his hair.  “I don’t know.”  He looks at Tyler.

 

“Maybe ya should talk to ‘er again.”

 

“Maybe I should.  I don’t know how to get ahold of ‘er though.”

 

“I’m sure ya can find a way.”  Tyler smiles at his friend.  “Want me to get ‘er numba for ya?”

 

“I want ya to leave me alone.”

 

It’s a week later when Pete finds himself thinking about Bayley.  He isn’t even sure why.  It’s not like they’ve seen each other lately.  But as Pete is sitting in back waiting for his show all he can think about is what Bayley’s doing right now.  He pulls his phone out of his bag, trying to remember where Bayley would be at right now.  Once he remembers, he sets out to do something that he’s never done.

 

******  
  
Bayley is sitting in the locker room when there’s a knock on the door.  She looks over as Sasha walks over to see who’s there.

 

“Delivery for Bayley Martinez.”

 

Bayley frowns when she hears that.  She stands up as she sees Sasha take the bouquet of flowers.  Flowers?  Who would send her flowers?  She takes the bouquet from Sasha and smiles.  The flowers are beautiful.  She spots a card.

 

“Who are they from?” Alexa asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Bayley answers.  She sits down, setting the flowers beside her as she takes the card.  She pulls it from the small envelope.

 

_Hope your wrist is back to normal. Pete._

Bayley smiles at the note.  Pete sent her flowers? 

 

“Who are they from?” Alexa asks again.

 

“Pete.”

 

“Pete?  As is Pete Dunne?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Yes.”  She looks over at the other girls when they simply stare at her.  “What?”

 

“Pete Dunne sent you flowers?” Sasha asks.  “Is there something you wanna tell us?”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.”  She smiles again.  “I don’t know why he sent me flowers.”

 

“What’d the card say?” Alexa asks.

 

“Nothing really.  Just that he hopes my wrist is better.”

 

“How does he even know?”

 

“He’s the one I ran into before I fell.”  She shrugs.  “And he’s the one who took me to the hospital.  I thought I was at Sasha’s room but it was Pete’s.”

 

“And now you’re friends?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.  You’ll have to talk to Pete.”

 

“That would be like attempting to talk to Dean Ambrose,” Sasha says.  “Probably worse.”

 

Bayley giggles at that.  “Maybe.”  She stands up.  “I need to go talk to someone.”  She walks out before any of the girls can say anything.

 

After finding Seth and getting what she wanted, thankfully he was able to help, Bayley walks back to the locker room.  She isn’t surprised by the questioning look from the girls.  “Don’t you guys have something to do?”

 

“Yes, talk to you about Pete,” Mickie answers.  “Obviously I know all about odd couples, but this is even odd to me.”

 

“It can’t be odd couple because there’s no couple.”  She takes her phone from her bag, smiling when she sees the text from Seth with Pete’s number.

 

_Thank you for the flowers._

 

She shoves her phone back into her bag not expecting to actually a response from him.  For one, it’s nearly one in the morning where he’s at.  For two, she doubts he would respond anyways.

 

When she returns to the locker room after her match, something tells her to check her phone.  She smiles at the sight of a new text message.

 

**_Glad you got them. How’s your wrist?_ **

_Better.  A little sore right now, but I just finished a match. Back to normal for the most part._

 

She answers the other text message before she goes to put her phone back into her bag.  However, another text from Pete comes through.

 

**_Good.  Course I’m not there to run into ;)_ **

_This is true. Why are you up? Isn’t it late there? What time is it?_   She decides to sit and wait for his reply.

 

**_Can’t sleep. You win?_ **

_Of course ;) as if there was a doubt._

**_Wish I could have seen the match. Next time I guess._ **

_Guess so. When do you come back?_

**_Next week._ **

_Well, I’ll see you at the shows I’m sure._

**_Away from corners?_ **

_Maybe… I’ll let you go. Just wanted to say thanks for the flowers._

**_Glad you like them._ **

 

Bayley smiles as she puts her phone in her bag again.  She never imagined Pete would have this side to him.  But she’s certainly happy she gets to see it.

 

******  
  
Pete walks into the locker room at the house show.  It feels good to be back in this realm again.  He raises an eyebrow at the look Trent gives him.  “What?” he asks.

 

Trent points to the bag on the bench.  “Came for ya a few minutes ago,” he answers.

 

Pete frowns as he drops his bag before picking up the bag.  “From who?”

 

“No idea.  Some guy came and said it was for ya.”

 

Pete sits down as he pulls the small card out.  “At least there’s a card.”

 

_Welcome back. May be silly, just wanted to say thank you again. Bayley_

Pete smiles at the note before he pulls the teddy bear from the bag.  He can’t help but laugh softly.  Normally he would hate something like this, but not when it’s from Bayley.

 

“What the hell is going on with ya?” Tyler asks joining them.

 

“Nothin’,” Pete answers.  He growls when Tyler grabs the card from Pete.  “Tyler…”

 

“Welcome back.  May be silly, just wanted to say thank you again.  Bayley.”  Tyler looks at his friend.  “Bayley?”

 

Pete runs a hand through his hair.  “Ya can read, can’t ya?  Bayley.”

 

Trent raises an eyebrow.  “What’s goin’ on with ya two?”

 

“Nothin’.”  Pete shrugs.  “Nothin’.”  It’s not a complete lie.  Nowhere near the truth, but not a complete lie.  The truth is he doesn’t know what’s going on with them.  He knows he’s enjoyed the few times they’ve talked.

 

Pete sits down after he gets back from the quick meeting before the show.  He grabs his phone to send a quick text to Bayley, wondering where she’s at tonight.

 

**_Thanks for the bear… have to wonder why a stuffed animal though?_ **

He looks up when the door opens and watches Trent walk in.  “Ever since that night we ran into each otha’, I ‘aven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about ‘er.”

 

Trent sits down and watches his friend.  “As in Bayley?  The bubbly hugger?”

 

“Unfortunately.”  Pete wrinkles his nose.  “I don’t know what it is about ‘er.”  He sighs.  “She’s… something.”

 

“So I’ve heard.”  Trent smiles.  “Keep talking to ‘er than.”  He gestures to Pete’s phone when it signals that there’s a new text message.  “That ‘er?”

 

Pete nods.  “Yes.”  He looks down to read the text.

 

_It’s more than just a stuffed animal.  It’s a teddy bear.  It’s how I see you._

 

He frowns at that.  “What?  The fuck does that mean?”

 

“What’d she say?”

 

“Nothin’.”

 

**_Explain…?_ **

_You may act all big and bad, but deep down you aren’t. At least not to everyone. You remind me of a teddy bear._

**_I apparently need to work on that. Don’t want people getting the wrong idea on me. Don’t want them to think I’m a knight in shining armor or something._ **

_Hmmm… you should let more people see this side of you though._

**_Maybe I should… or I could just let you see it._**   Did he really just send that?  What is he thinking?

 

“Ya arent’ thinkin’,” Pete mutters.

 

“Ya like ‘er,” Trent says causing Pete to jump a little.

 

Pete had forgotten Trent was even there.  How is that possible?  They were just talking a few minutes ago.  He sighs.  “I barely know ‘er.”

 

“Keep talkin’ to ‘er.”

 

_Something tells me I’m the only one who does._

**_Probably right. Where are you?_ **

****

_San Antonio. You?_

**_Detroit._ **

 

_I’ll be there tomorrow. How long will you be there?_

**_I’ll be here for tomorrow’s show too._ **

_  
Looks like we’ll be able to see each other again._

**_Looks like it. Gotta go… match time._ **

****

Pete shoves his phone back into his bag without waiting for a response.  If he didn’t have to be on his wait out, he would have, but he needs to get to the entrance.  He stands up and throws a look at Trent.  “This stays between us.”

 

“Yeah, sure.  Cause Tyler won’t find out.”

 

“Ya know what I mean.”  He walks out before Trent can say anything else.

 

******  
  
Bayley walks out of the locker room and makes her way toward catering.  She loves that this is a full house show because it means she actually gets to hang out with Charlotte and Becky too.  Though, while she’s thrilled about that, she’s looking forward to seeing Pete again.  What is it about him?

 

When she walks into catering, she sees Pete standing at one of the food tables.  She can’t help but smile as she walks over.  “No corners,” she says.

 

Pete looks over and laughs softly.  “So I’m safe?” he asks.

 

“For now.”  Bayley smiles up at him.

 

“How’s the wrist?”

 

“It’s fine.  No issues.”

 

“Good.”  He gestures toward one of the tables.  “Wanna join me?”

 

Before Bayley can answer, she hears Charlotte and Becky calling for her.  She smiles as she gestures behind them.  “Next time?”

 

“Sure.”  Pete smiles at her.  “Try and keep it down, yeah?”

 

“No promises.”  She smiles at him again before walking over to where Becky and Charlotte are sitting.  “Hey.” 

 

“Hey back,” Charlotte says with raised eyebrow.  “Where you just talking to Pete Dunne?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Why?  Bayley, are you serious?  I don’t know about either of you, but outside of Trent Seven and Tyler Bate I have never seen Pete Dunne even crack a smile.  He did a lot more than that with you.”

 

Bayley rolls her eyes.  “Everyone is being looney, I hope you know that.”  As she looks past Charlotte at the table behind her, she sees Pete looking over at her.  Her stomach jumps at that and she looks away quickly.

 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Becky asks. 

 

“Nothing.  We’ve just been… I don’t know.”  Bayley shrugs.  “I don’t even know how to explain it.”  She looks over toward Pete again.  She smiles when she finds him watching her again… or possibly still.  Her heart skips a beat when he returns her smile.  She looks back at Becky and Charlotte.  “I’m sorry, what was I saying?”

 

“You and Pete…”

 

“Oh…”  She wrinkles her nose.  “We’ve been talking.”

 

“Since when?  When did this start?” Charlotte asks.

 

“Remember when I told you that I ran into someone and kinda hurt my wrist?  Well, it was Pete.  The flowers that got sent to me?  They were from Pete.  So I got his number from Seth to text him.  Just to thank him, you know?  But… we’ve kinda been talking since then.”  She pulls her phone from her pocket after hearing her tone for a new text message sound.

 

**_Think you can get away from your group?_ **

_I’m sure I can manage._

**_Great, I’ll find a corner so we can meet._ **

****

_Okay._   She watches Pete stand up, pocketing his phone as he walks out of the room. 

 

“Go on,” Becky says with a laugh.

 

“What?” Bayley asks.

 

“It’s obvious, Bayley.  So go on.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Thank you.”  She stands up and walks out of the room.  She looks around trying to figure out where Pete would have gone.  As she’s walking by a dark hall, a hand grabs her and pulls her over.  “You scared me.”

 

Pete smiles.  “Sorry.”  He pulls her down to where the security light is so they’re actually able to see each other and be away from the opening.  “Listen, I um…”  He clears his throat.  “There’s somethin’ about ya.  I can’t seem to stop thinkin’ about ya.  And I just…”

 

Bayley gasps when Pete cups her face and kisses her.  It’s not something she would have ever expected from him.  She can feel him start pull back, likely because she hasn’t done anything but stand here.  She follows him, not wanting him to stop the kiss just yet.  She rests her hands on his sides as leans into the kiss.

 

“I don’t know what it is about ya, Bayley,” Pete whispers when they pull away from each other.  “I just know I don’t want it to end.”

 

“It doesn’t have to.”

 

**The End**


End file.
